Love thy neighbor
by crshh
Summary: A Fright night fanfic in which Amy lives next door to Jerry Dandridge instead of Charlie. This is based on the 1985 movie. I do not own Fright night.


Monday

After she came home from school Amy went next door to help her neighbor unpack boxes and carry in furniture. A teenage girl with dark red hair who introduced herself as Heather was helping them as well. They moved some furniture upstairs and after a couple of hours of work Billy stopped.

"You two make yourself comfortable and take a break. If you need anything please ask. I'll be in the basement cleaning."

Amy told Billy that she had to go home early. He nodded and paid her for the work she did and walked her to the front door. After continuing downstairs to the basement, he looked around just in case the other teenager followed him downstairs, then slid a fake wall aside, revealing two coffins. He gently knocked on the larger coffin to wake Jerry and told him that a guest was waiting for him upstairs.

Tuesday

While in the cafeteria line, Amy overheard a couple of students talking about a missing student. Based on the description they mentioned it sounded like it was the same person she saw yesterday. Immediately after school she phoned a detective and told him what she knew. The detective drove over to 99 Oak and asked Billy Cole about the teenager.

"Yes she was here. She was helping us move furniture and unpacking boxes. After she finished I paid her for her help and she left at around nine pm. You are welcome to search the house if you wish."

The detective accepted his answer, then he left.

During the night as Amy slept, she kept hearing a male voice in her mind. She walked down the stairs and out of her house wearing only her nightgown into a foggy night, being directed to her neighbor s house by the hypnotic voice. As she approached, the front door opened, inviting her inside. She briefly paused, then walked into the house and upstairs to a dimly lit room where a handsome man was standing next to a fireplace. The man held out his hand and she moved toward him. He held her close, looking deeply into her eyes as they started to dance.

Wednesday

She woke up the next morning, simply shrugging it off as a weird dream.

_"I really should stop watching those old vampire movies with Charlie."_

After Charlie dropped Amy off from studying at the school library, her mother introduced her daughter to their next door neighbor.

"Amy this is our next door neighbor, Jerry Dandridge."

Amy stared confused for a moment, recognizing the man from her dream. She shook his hand and politely excused herself, saying that she had homework and went upstairs. Sitting at the desk in her room, she looked at a math book, tapping her pencil while trying to convince herself it was just a weird coincidence. Eventually she closed her book and went to bed.

Thursday

During their trigonometry class Charlie turned to Ed.

Do you know what s bothering Amy, she seems to be acting weird.

Ed shrugged.

I ll try to talk to her at lunch to see why she s wait did he just say we re having a pop quiz?

Charlie turned toward his teacher Mr. Smith who was staring at him with his arms crossed.

Ulp!

Later that night, Amy walked out of her bathroom after having a shower with a towel around her chest. She heard the bathroom door close behind her and turned around to see Jerry standing in her room. Jerry walked toward her and she backed up against her desk, frozen with fear. Her heart started beating faster as he hoisted her up onto the desk. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, trying to speak but Jerry gently pressed his index finger against her lips before she could say anything. He looked into her eyes, sensing her began to relax. Amy closed her eyes as he leaned forward, starting to kiss her. Amy briefly opened her eyes again, surprised when he started to french kiss her, then closed them again. Jerry moved his tongue back after a few seconds, allowing her to reciprocate. She rested her hands flat on the desk, guiding her tongue timidly at first, then started to probe her tongue deeper into the man s mouth. Jerry gently pushed Amy s tongue back with his, casually moving over to her neck. While he was kissing her neck, Amy's hand brushed against something on the desk and she looked down to see a picture of her boyfriend.

_"Charlie!"_

Amy snapped out of her haze and picked up a pencil from the desk, causing Jerry to jump back as she stabbed his shoulder. He pulled the pencil out and dropped it on the floor, glaring at her, then moved to the window and opened it, transforming into a bat and flying out the window. She just stared at the window then felt dizzy and fainted on the floor.

Friday

Amy woke up next morning in her bed wearing her nightgown, relieved that it was just a really bizarre dream. She got up and while walking to the bathroom she stepped on a pencil lying on the floor in the same spot where Jerry had dropped it in her dream.

While they were eating lunch together in the school cafeteria Charlie decided to talk to Amy.

"You ve been staring at that pencil all day. Is something bothering you?"

Amy stared down at the table, tapping it with her fingertips, then looked back at Charlie.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I've been having these unsettling dreams about my neighbor. I think he might be a vampire."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, giving her an odd look.

"Um why?"

Amy looked back at him, still tapping her fingers against the table feeling slightly guilty.

"It's a hunch."

Charlie reached forward and took her hand.

"If you re really serious, I could hire Peter Vincent to prove whether he s a vampire or not. He specializes in investigating and debunking various paranormal phenomenon. I think this could help put your mind at ease."

Amy smiled at Charlie, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

Charlie and Ed drove to Peter Vincent s office after supper and caught him just as he was leaving for the day. After a few minutes of pleading they went inside to discuss their vampire test idea with the investigator and he agreed to perform the test for $500. Ed looked up Jerry s number in a phone book, then called him up to ask him.

"Hello may I speak with Mr. Dandridge please?"

Billy Cole turned to Jerry and handed him the phone.

"Yes this is Jerry Dandridge. How may I help?"

Evil Ed told Jerry about Amy's suspicions, then asked if he, Charlie, Amy and Peter Vincent could come over to prove that he s not a vampire in front of her.

"Sounds interesting, but how are you going to do it? I prefer not to use crosses in this manner, it seems sacrilegious somehow."

Ed turned to Peter, covering the phone s receiver, not knowing that Jerry could still hear him.

"He doesn't want to use crosses. He says they re sacrilegious!"

Peter Vincent looked back at Ed.

"Tell him we will use ordinary tap water. He isn t a vampire anyway and Amy will still be convinced."

Ed uncovered the receiver and explained how they were going to use tap water instead of holy water. Jerry nodded and agreed.

Charlie drove back to Amy's after dropping off Evil Ed, then picked her up and drove to his house.

"I rented out some movies to take your mind off your dreams. Don t worry, they re not vampire movies. They are action movies about police."

Charlie put a video tape into the vcr, then sat next to Amy on the couch.

"Amy, after we perform the vampire test tomorrow, would you like to go dancing with me at the Club Radio? They're having a teen night."

Amy moved closer to Charlie as they began to watch the movie.

"Sure Charlie, I'd like that!"

Saturday

After supper Charlie, Amy and Ed gathered outside Jerry's house, waiting for Peter Vincent. In a hurry to get the vampire test over with Amy pointed out Peter Vincent s car as he drove up.

"Here he comes!"

Peter Vincent got out of his car and went to his trunk to get his vampire kit. Upstairs Jerry heard Billy call him on the intercom, announcing that his guests were here. He walked down to greet them, introducing himself and shaking each of their hands. As he shook Amy's hand, she had a flashback of her dream from last night and raised an eyebrow, flinching slightly. After the introductions were over, they all went into the living room to watch Peter Vincent do the vampire test. He set his vampire kit down on the coffee table and opened it up, taking out a small vial.

"This is a vial of holy water. I saw Father Scanlan bless it at St. Mary s himself."

As Peter Vincent gave the vial to Jerry he looked at the water carefully. He couldn't sense anything harmful and decided to risk drinking the water.

"Bottoms up."

Jerry drank the water and gave the vial back to Peter. Amy took a deep sigh of relief, glad that her dreams were simply just dreams.

After they left Jerry's, Charlie dropped Evil off at his house, then drove to Club Radio with Amy to go dancing during the Teen Night event to help take her mind off the whole thing. After a few hours of dancing they stopped and Amy went to the bar to order a coke while Charlie went to make a phone call to Evil Ed. Amy finished her coke and got up, about to continue dancing with Charlie when she came face to face with Jerry. Their eyes locked, gazing at each other for a few minutes. Jerry smiled at Amy, taking her hand gently. She felt nervous yet strangely compelled to go with him. When the bartender saw a teenage girl leaving with an older man he pointed them out to a couple of bouncers, who quickly intervened. Charlie heard someone scream while he was talking on the phone with Ed and turned to see the crowd quickly parting as the body of a bouncer was sliding lifelessly across the dance floor. At the other side of the dance club, Charlie saw Jerry walking away with Amy and ran after them, leaving Ed on the other end of the phone.

"Charlie what s going on? Why are people screaming? Hello? Hello?"

Charlie ran after them and got stuck in a stampede of people that were trying to run to safety. When Charlie finally got out of the club, he looked around but saw no sign of Jerry or Amy. He ran to his car and noticed that all of the tires were slashed.

Amy awoke at Jerry's house on his bed, still groggy from the mental suggestion he gave her. She started blinking repeatedly, allowing her eyes to come into focus. As she panned the room she saw her clothes neatly folded on a chair and looked down to see she was wearing a white halter dress. Realizing she was in danger she quickly got up and ran to the door. She tried to open the doors but they were locked. As Amy fumbled desperately with the locked doors, she heard music and turned around to see a shirtless Jerry facing a stereo system set up in alcove. She moved her hands behind her back, still fumbling with the doorknob as the vampire turned and walked toward her.

"Please let me go."

Jerry reached his hand forward, inviting Amy to take it. She began to reach forward, trying to fight his influence over her. They walked away from the door and began to dance. Amy trembled as Jerry locked his gaze with hers, resting his hands on her hips.

"Charlie is going to rescue me."

They continued to dance, looking into each others eyes. Jerry than spun her around and slowly moved his hand underneath the white dress, causing her heart to beat faster as he brushed his fingertips gently against her thigh. Jerry gently tilted her head to the side to kiss her neck, causing Amy to breathe softly. She closed her eyes and reached back, running her fingers through his hair while he continued to kiss her neck.

_"Charlie! Focus on Charlie!"_

Amy pushed his hand away and made a second attempt to escape, but stopped and looked back when she heard Jerry's voice in her mind, telling her to come back. Amy nodded and Jerry led her over to his bed, keeping eye contact with her as they sat down. She slowly brought her hand up to the back of her neck and undid the dress clasp, then lowered the straps of her dress. Jerry panned his eyes over her body, then back up to meet her eyes. Amy reached forward and closed her eyes, cupping his face in her hands as she directed Jerry forward. Jerry wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as they kissed, their bodies pressing together. Amy sighed softly, turning her head as he began to move his lips toward her neck. She gasped painfully as Jerry bit into her neck and began drinking her blood. After draining enough of Amy s blood he stopped and retracted his fangs, moving his head back. Jerry supported her head with one hand while dragging a sharp thumbnail across his chest to create an opening, then pressed her head against his chest, allowing his intended bride to drink the black, oily blood oozing from his chest. As she drank the blood, various mental images began to flood Amy s mind and pushed herself away. Her eyelids fluttered as she looked at Jerry, fighting to stay conscious.

"That's...not me...these thoughts, memories...who are..."

Jerry rested Amy's head gently against the bed pillow as she passed out from the blood loss.

"Soon will we be together Amy."

Amy slowly woke up on Jerry's bed for the second time that night, now back in her regular clothes. She rubbed her forehead as memories from her previous life continued to pour into her mind. As Amy lowered her hand past her neck, she flinched when she hit a sore spot and felt two puncture wounds through the fabric of her shirt. Fearing the worst she quickly ran over to a mirror hanging on a wall and looked into it. Amy waved her hand in front of the mirror, then covered her mouth, feeling guilty for betraying her boyfriend.

_"Why didn't I fight his control over me? I should have resisted. I should have..."_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the door opening and saw Jerry walking in, carrying an unconscious Charlie over his shoulder. Amy rushed over to her boyfriend s side when the vampire dropped Charlie onto the floor, jarring him awake.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

They watched Jerry leave the room and heard him lock the door. Amy looked at Charlie, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"It's too late Charlie!"

She turned her head and pulled her collar aside, showing where Jerry had bitten her. Charlie hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her but she quickly pushed him away.

"You have to get out! He locked us in together because he wants me to feed on you!"

Charlie gripped her shoulders tightly and tried to calm her down.

"I believe in you Amy. You re strong enough to fight his influence. With a vampire's strength you can easily break these doors down and if we can kill Jerry, you ll be human again!"

Amy nodded, wiping her tears away.

She got up and walked to the door, effortlessly breaking it into splinters and led Charlie downstairs to confront Jerry.

Downstairs, Billy Cole was sitting on a chair waiting by Jerry and Amy s coffin. He got up when he saw Amy walking down the stairs.

"I have prepared a coffin for..."

He paused when he saw Charlie walking down the stairs with her.

"You were supposed to drain him."

Amy looked at Charlie, then looked at Billy angrily.

"Get out of my way!"

Billy stood his ground, considering his options. He knew Jerry would be very angry if he hurt Amy, but he also had to protect Jerry while he slept. Amy made the choice for him by throwing him out of the way, against a brick wall. She was surprised when he got up effortlessly.

_"Dawn is approaching, I just have to keep her from Jerry until her strength wanes."_

Billy quickly moved between Amy and the coffins, shifting his eyes between Amy and Charlie, who had now moved to flank him. Desperate to protect his master, Billy grabbed the chair and quickly hit Amy over the head, causing her to fall to the floor and the chair to shatter. As Billy looked at Amy, hoping his master would forgive him, Charlie picked up a chair leg and snuck up behind him, plunging it deep into Billy's chest. The two teenagers watched in horror as Billy's body began to dissolve into a puddle of green slime. Amy quickly composed herself, then picked up another of the chair legs, looked at Charlie and pointed to a staircase that went up to a cellar door leading outside.

"Wait over there by the staircase and be ready to leave just in case anything goes wrong."

She walked over to Jerry s coffin, resting the stake on the lower part of the lid while she opened the coffin. She was about to pick up the stake when she collapsed to the floor in pain caused by her hunger. Jerry woke up, sensing that his intended bride was in pain and leapt out of his coffin. He saw Charlie standing by the cellar staircase, shifting his eyes back and forth between Amy and Jerry. and materialized behind him. Twisting Charlie s arms behind his back, he restrained him and projected his voice into Amy's mind.

_"You need to drink Amy. The pain will cease once you do."_

Amy looked over at them and got up, still clutching her stomach with one hand, grunting painfully. Jerry moved one hand in front of Charlie, still holding onto his arms as he struggled and turned his head, exposing his neck. Amy staggered toward them, widening her mouth as her hunger became more painful, then stopped and suddenly forced herself to the floor.

"UNNGGH...I WON'T DO IT!"

Charlie felt Jerry's grip loosen and craned his head to see that Jerry had a sad, regretful expression on his face.

"Jerry if you really love Amy you can release her from this pain you're causing her. You have to destroy yourself before she drinks human blood."

Jerry closed his eyes, considering the boy's request. He knew that Amy would never love him if he killed her boyfriend or if he forced her to drink Charlie's blood. He finally let go of Charlie s arms and watched as he ran over to Amy's side.

"Please take care of her Charlie."

Jerry walked up the cellar stairs and opened the cellar doors. As soon as he walked into the sunlight, his skin immediately started to blister. Jerry balled his fists, groaning in pain, fighting the urge to run back into the darkness. After a while the groaning stopped and Amy went over to the bottom of the stairs, gradually reaching into the sunlight. When her hand didn t burn up, she cautiously walked up the stairway, followed by Charlie. Amy stood in the sunlight for a while, then turned and hugged Charlie tightly. Charlie then looked at Amy.

"How are we going to explain to our parents about being out all night?"

The end


End file.
